ninchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chigokai
A mysterious clan whose origins are buried deep within the history of Lightning Country, the Chigokai are extremely cursed ninja whose great power carries a heavy cost. Those who are of this clan become very easy to identify as the whites of their eyes will slowly turn to a dark, blood red color over time. This clan specializes in using their own lifeforce, blood, in order to power their attacks. Their talents with blood are amazing, leading to many deaths as people think them evil due to this source of power. ---- Bloodlust [ Passive] To a member of the Chigokai clan, blood is the very essence of their powers. This talent is often the very first one they find to show truth of their heritage. The users can hear the blood flowing through the veins of those around them, giving them an edge in combat when finding them. *Rank 1: +1 Accuracy and Dodge in combat. *Rank 2: +1.5 Accuracy and Dodge in combat. *Rank 3: +2 Accuracy and Dodge in combat. Release [ Passive ] It's inevitable that you will get cut, stabbed or shredded through some other means in a fight. Most people, upon losing blood, will begin to lose their talents in the art of war. Those of the Chigokai clan instead embrace this fact to the fullest, turning their lessening time in this world into a powerful tool of mayhem. *Rank 1: +1 HP modifier. All Bleeding Damage applied to the Chigokai is reduced by -10%. *Rank 2: +3 HP modifier. All Bleeding Damage applied to the Chigokai is reduced by -20%. *Rank 3: +5 HP modifier. All Bleeding Damage applied to the Chigokai is reduced by -30%. Crimson Water [ Passive ] The Chigokai possess the ability to bend blood to their will, and as this power grows the become able to enhance this liquid with their chakra to become a dangerous weapon. *Rank 1: May convert Water Jutsu into Blood by paying an additional +10% Chakra Cost. *Rank 2: May convert Water Jutsu into Blood by paying at no additional cost. *Rank 3: May convert Water Jutsu into Blood at no additional cost and all Blood Jutsu cost -5% Chakra. Note: - All Blood Jutsu receive +5% damage per rank. - The Chigokai automatically has access to the Blood Element. - All techniques used with this are treated as Blood element. - At Rank 3, only Blood Element Techniques (Non-converted) receive the -5% Chakra Cost bonus. Henomancer's Gift [ Independent Special Move ] Perhaps the most versatile ability of the Chigokai is to mold their own blood into a weapon, reinforcing it with chakra to harden it into a cursed weapon that absorbs the blood of others. *Rank 1: Creates a weapon out of the user's Blood. *Rank 2: Creates a weapon out of the user's Blood with the Transfusion Augment. *Rank 3: Creates a weapon out of the user's Blood with the Transfusion Augment and 1 augment of the user's choice that is in their inventory. Special Action: If the user has been caused bleeding by any means, then this technique may be used reactionary after that. Cost: 100 Hp/Cp to initiate and 1 Ap; 100 Hp/Cp Per Round to Maintain Notes: - Henomancer's Gift receives bonuses and buffs from Physical and Blood/Ninjutsu type buffs. - This technique is dispelled upon a successful Disarm or Unequip - May only activate once at a time. - Transfusion: Heals the user for 10% of the damage dealt by this Weapon. Every time the user causes Bleeding, the user has an equal chance to lower their own Bleeding rank, this effect is optional. - If the user has the Quick Draw ability, this may be used at .5Ap worth of time. - Weapon modifiers and types must be chosen according to the Weapon Creation Rules Blood Boil [ Blood Jutsu ] The Chigokai have supreme control over blood of all kinds, including that of their opponents. This technique causes the blood within the targets veins to begin to heat up and bring on discomfort of all sorts to their opponent. Their own blood is the catalyst, sent flying to their foe through chakra. *Rank 1: Corrosive blood causes 475 damage per round and reduces Accuracy by -1 for two rounds. *Rank 2: Corrosive blood causes 840 damage per round and reduces Accuracy by -1.5 and dodge by -1 for two rounds. *Rank 3: Corrosive blood causes 1340 damage per round and reduces Accuracy and dodge by -2 for two rounds. Cost: Rank 1: 1.5 Ap, 175 Cp and 90 Hp to initiate, 85 cp and 40 Hp per round maintained. Rank 2: 2 Ap, 315 Cp and 160 to initiate, 150 cp and 75 Hp per round maintained. Rank 3: 2 Ap, 495 Cp and 245 to initiate, 235 cp and 115 Hp per round maintained. Notes: - Does not Stack on a target. - Lasts two rounds. Plasma Bomb [ Blood Jutsu ] By forming an orb of their own blood, the clan member may launch it at their opponent, dealing effective area damage at the cost of their own health. This attack is powerful, but lacking in accuracy. *Rank 1: Covers 15x15 foot area with blood. Initial explosion deals 1090 damage at -1 Accuracy. Target takes 220 damage a round for three rounds. *Rank 2: Covers 20x20 foot area with blood. Initial explosion deals 1350 damage at -.5 Accuracy. Target takes 270 damage a round for three rounds. *Rank 3: Covers 25x25 foot area with blood. Initial explosion deals 1780 damage. Target takes 355 damage a round for three rounds. Costs: Rank 1: 2 Ap; 290 CP and 145 Hp to initiate. 145 CP/rnd. Rank 2: 2 Ap; 360 CP and 180 Hp to initiate. 180 CP/rnd. Rank 3: 2 Ap; 470 CP and 235 Hp to initiate. 235 CP/rnd. Notes: - Does not Stack - This Jutsu may Automatically target two separate targets. The Gift [ Blood Jutsu ] Often times it's not a good idea to be on the receiving end of a sword. If you find that you're mortally wounded from the bloodloss you've been given then perhaps you would like to put the curse on another. This technique can be devastating. *Rank 1: The user strikes their target, transferring one rank of bleeding from themselves to the target. *Rank 2: The user strikes their target at +.5 Accuracy, transferring two ranks of bleeding from themselves to the target. *Rank 3: The user strikes their target at +1 Accuracy, transferring three ranks of bleeding from themselves to the target. Costs: Rank 1: 2 AP, 250 Cp and 125 Hp to initiate. Rank 2: 2 AP, 320 Cp and 160 Hp to initiate. Rank 3: 2 Ap, 380 Cp and 190 Hp to initiate. Notes: - User must be Bleeding in order to perform this technique. Destiny Bond [ Clan Jutsu ] By sharing blood with an ally, the user of the bond of destiny can extend life itself for a friend in need. This technique has been long sought after for it's unique ability in a fight to save the life of a friend. It can have disastrous consequences, however. By sharing the bond, you may end up causing your own death. *Rank 1: User takes 20% of all damage dealt to the bonded ally. Ally receives 20% less damage from all sources. *Rank 2: User takes 35% of all damage dealt to the bonded ally. Ally receives 35% less damage from all sources. *Rank 3: User takes 50% of all damage dealt to the bonded ally. Ally receives 50% less damage from all sources. Costs: Rank 1: 2 Ap, 300 Cp and Hp to initiate, 140 Cp/Hp/Rnd. Rank 2: 2 Ap, 450 Cp and Hp to initiate, 215 Cp/Hp/Rnd. Rank 3: 2 Ap, 650 Cp and Hp to initiate, 310 Cp/Hp/Rnd. Notes: - Damage taken by user is not able to be debuffed in any way, and is taken before the ally's damage reduction. - If the bonded ally is knocked out while still bonded, the user of this jutsu loses 50% of their remaining HP from the shock. Liquid Armor [ Defensive Jutsu ] The members of the Chigokai are able to use their very blood as a method of defense. This technique secretes blood from their pores to surround their body. While it allows for amazing reduction in the damage taken, it can have horrible penalties. *Rank 1: Armor reduces all forms of physical damage by 10%. User takes 10% more bleed damage per round. *Rank 2: Armor reduces all forms of physical damage by 15%. User takes 8% more bleed damage per round. *Rank 3: Armor reduces all forms of physical damage by 20%. User takes 5% more bleed damage per round. Costs: Rank 1: 2.5 Ap, 535 Cp and 265 Hp to initiate. 250 Cp and 125 Hp per Round. Rank 2: 2.5 Ap, 665 Cp and 335 Hp to initiate. 320 Cp and 160 Hp per Round. Rank 3: 2.5 Ap, 800 Cp and 400 Hp to initiate. 380 Cp and 190 Hp per Round. Notes: - This technique is considered a Chakra Armor. Blood Break [ Blood Jutsu ] The most brutal technique of the Chigokai, one that involves both restraining and stealing the lifeforce of a target. This skill directly manipulates the blood within someone, forcefully locking their body in place while simultaneously extracting their blood out of their body through skin and wounds. The blood violently pulled out of the victim of this technique is absorbed by the user, replenishing their own life by draining others. *Rank 1: Manipulates the blood of a target at -2 Accuracy, binding their body in place. Each round the target is effected they lose 1540 Hp and have a 28% chance to have their bleeding increased by +1 rank. *Rank 2: Manipulates the blood of a target at -1 Accuracy, binding their body in place. Each round the target is effected they lose 1930 Hp and have a 36% chance to have their bleeding increased by +1 rank. *Rank 3: Manipulates the blood of a target, binding their body in place. Each round the target is effected they lose 2310 Hp and have a 44% chance to have their bleeding increased by +1 rank. Costs: Rank 1: 3 Ap, 1760 Cp, 880 Cp/Rnd Rank 2: 3 Ap, 2025 Cp, 1010 Cp/Rnd Rank 3: 3 Ap, 2290 Cp, 1150 Cp/Rnd Notes: - Once this jutsu is dispelled, the target cannot be effected by it for a full round. - Lasts up to three rounds, and requires a Ninjutsu check at the start of each round. - When bound, the victim cannot perform any action. - For every 2.5 Ap spent the target has a 15% chance of escaping. - This bind is broken if the victim takes damage, or the user attacks the victim. (They have a -3 Dodge penalty to the attack aimed at them though) - If the user takes more than 10% of their Max Hp in damage during a round, the bind is dispersed. - If the user uses more than 10% of their Max Cp during a round, the bind is dispersed. - The user regains half of all damage done to the victim that is caused by this Jutsu. - In addition, the user gains Hp equal to half of the target's bleeding damage.